comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-06-25 - Hope for Jono
Xavier is in his office as per usual this Friday afternoon. He is going over last minute material for setting up the classes for next year so he can let teachers and students know and start preparing. Though hopefully there will be more students next year. There will be time for that consideration. So much work to do, and this is just the tip of the iceberg. At the knock on his door he glances up and smiles a bit. He projects his voice to carry, "Come on in Simone." An when you do, "It is good to see you. How is everything going?" Simone smiles as she enters. "Hi Professor. I'm doing good.. I was wondering if you've got a moment? I'm pretty worried about Jonothon..." she says as she approaches a chair in front of Xavier's desk. "I have a moment, and I understand concern for Jonothan. Please, have a seat," Xavier says, motioning toward the chair you are approaching. "What can I do for you?" He has stopped what he was doing on the computer and gives his full attention to you. Taking your concerns seriously. Simone takes a seat at the chair, placing her hands folded in her lap. "It doesn't take an psychic to see he's in a pretty bad way.. he's so afraid he's going to hurt some one.. but right now is the time he needs his friends most.. I think the more he tries to isolate himself, the worse he's going to make it. I understand you've been working with him, and I wanted to know if there is anything I could do to help with that? " she says. "Certainly. Encourage him with his music and to share it with people would be a good start. I know you are the art instructor, but music is a form of art in a way, is it not?" He smiles a bit, hoping you may see it that way and what he is getting out. Xavier then nods, "I am also struggling to get him to use his powers. Even if he could stand over the lake and practice letting blasts out. If he can control the intensity of the release and when he releases them, stress and build up of his emotions and powers should have less effect on them. His power isn't going to go magically away, he -is- his power. His physical form is merely a shell, so when he lets out bursts of energy, it is his own essence lashing out. Much like your psionic wings are a piece of you, Simone." He knows about your psionic wings? Darn telepaths! Simone nods. She's not surprised at all. "He's not too keen on the art part, unfortunately. I can certainly try to get him to play more. However until he feels comfortable being around people, I think it's a moot point." she shrugs and grins. "Yes, my wings, I think they do give me at least a hint of what his fire is about.. I've been watching it.. but I don't yet know what it is.. I just have suspicions, before I spoke to him about trying to help him with his gift, I wanted to learn as much as I could about it.. about what you two have discovered about it, and make sure it was okay with you. I don't want to mess up anything you two are already working on. " "His fire is an extension of him. He is the fire. He could travel about without a body entirely, and you would only see this blueish energy and blue flames. That 'is' Jonothan," Xavier attempts to explain. "Don't think of his physical body as Jonothan, because that is merely dead meat. Even if Jonothan cannot accept it at this point, it is good that you do if you wish to truly help him. His body is an accessory for comfort, a tool for his telekinesis. He actually uses his telekinesis to control and move his body, it is done sub-consciously. The boy is powerful Simone, simply put, he is very powerful." Xavier then nods. "I've been working on his meditation, he has difficult with this task. Being about to draw within his essence and thus draw his power within rather than having it lash out. Also, attempt to have him do controlled releases, which he rebels with, because of his fear of hurting others or doing damage like he did to the garage. If he wants to be well away from the school, there is plenty of property all around us, and especially in that direction," he points to the northeast, "that I own that he can go and practice without fear of someone being around other than woodland creatures. My making it out there in a wheelchair would be a little difficult. Unfortunately, my telekinesis is not even nearly as strong as Jonothan's, though I suppose I could have Piotr carry me out, or Jean if she happens to be here." It is inconvenient though for a man that appreciates at least some freedom. "I have attempted to explain many of the concepts I have told to you much more gently to Jonothan, but it will take him time to accept. Perhaps you could place a feminine touch to it, and give him a bit more freedom that I cannot give in my wheelchair." Simone sits back in her chair, listening, learning. Pondering! She nods. Acceptance of such a state would be hard. "I will certainly do my best. " she says, her brow briefly creasing as she thinks about this. "So essentially, you believe he is.. an energy being? do you think there is any chance he could heal himself? He's managed to keep himself from totally decaying.. mind over matter and all that.." "Actually, potentially yes. Though he will have to come through acceptance and fine control. Right now, his fine control is on a sub-conscious level. Until that becomes on a conscious level, I am not sure he will be able to do it. I haven't even gotten a suspicion on his full power capabilities at this point, because he holds himself back so much, afraid of his own self. My suspicions though...I can understand what it is to be afraid of yourself because of your own power Simone," referring to himself. "And he has had a lot less years than I to adjust to it. Siobhan will be going through similar things because she has no filter, while Jonothan seems to have too strong of a filter which may be blocking some of his power progression." Simone nods, idly rubbing at the back of her hand as she thinks. "I think it might give him hope though Professor. A goal to work towards.. because I'm really afraid he's feeling like there isn't anything.. What sort of life would an energy life form have? For some it might be really fascinating.. but I don't think he's really that into the metaphysical." she half grins. "Siobhan seems like a nice girl. I'm looking forward to talking with her more. " she says pondering again for a moment. "Have you learned anything else of his ability that I should know about? even if it's just a guess? " "As productive a life as he wills himself to have Simone, the only thing holding Jonothan back is Jonothan himself. He is his own worse enemy at this point. We aren't afraid of him, we love him, we support him. It is Jonothan that fears himself, that sometimes hates himself for being different. That is a key thing to remember Simone. Yet, is Jonothan ready to know that almost nothing is beyond him if he merely wished it? That he has the potential to control someone's mind so that they have no free will, or that he could potentially possess another being?" Xavier hrms slightly, "Perhaps, perhaps not. My own ethics prevent me from digging too deeply, so some of this is guess work from observation." Xavier then shakes his head, "Like I said, much of it is still guess work. Only that I suspect he is a powerful telepath and powerful telekinesis." He smiles a bit, "Please, work with Jonothan, and let me know if you make any progress." He nods at the mentioning of Siobhan. "Is there anything else I may assist you with?" Simone shakes her head. "Nope, that pretty much covers it. Thank you Professor.. I'll keep you updated.." she says and then she's off, with a million thoughts and ideas to ponder!